Easter for Two
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: FemNaruxSasuke. It is Easter in Konoha. Our little kitsune, at age 6 doesn't seem to enjoy it, at age 12 she learns to love it. Why? Note: I do not use the name Naruko, but use the name Akuma since Naruko is a fandom made name for female Naruto. -One-Shot-


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I am editing and rewriting my stories before replacing the story chapters.

This is a short story that was created many years ago.

†

It was Easter time in Konoha. The academy was holding its annual Easter egg hunt. Everyone's parents were here; except mine. Every Easter I came out with bruises instead of even a single egg due to the parents urging their children to beat me up for any eggs I obtained. I detest these events but, Iruka always dragged me out of my apartment just to do them.

I looked over to see a raven haired boy who was tugging on the arm of another boy, who appeared to be an older version of the little raven. Shaking my head, I walked over to my favorite swing then sat down only to look down to stare at the ground as the swing moved slowly due to the soft winds of spring.

Iruka was going over the rules of the egg hunt; it was boring due to the annual repeat to the same students that he had. Whoever had the most eggs always won the event and if you had none, all the kids ridiculed you. This is why all the parents would tell their children to take all the eggs I obtained, even if it meant injuring me. This was why I didn't even want to do this event. I knew, though, that once his speech was over, he would drag me right off the swing to the forest.

After hearing Iruka finish his speech; I pushed myself off the swing only to pretend that I was interested in participating in the event. I walked with the crowd that was headed to the forest in which the event was normally held.

Once everyone was there; Iruka signaled the start in which was a signal for me to jump into a tree to wait out the event so it could be over sooner for myself without injury. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the bark of the tree; a nap sounded really good right about now.

I was startled awake by the sound of leaves rustling right next to me. I opened my eyes only to stare right into onyx orbs. I nearly fell off the tree in shock… that and from being scared by the boy who was yet so close to my face. Before I could fall off the tree, the boy gripped my arm to keep me on the branch. I could see this faint pink tint on his cheeks as he pulled me up completely.

I cocked my head to the side slightly. I was obviously curious and confused on why the 'pretty boy' was up in the tree with me. He seemed to fumbling for words and really unsure with himself too; which was very rare when it came to this boy.

"Ah… I know you don't like the Easter even, nor do I but… I also don't like seeing anyone beat you up…" He started, making me raise my brow. He shifted something behind his back before using his free hand to pull my hands up in order for something to be placed in it. I stared at him as my confusion only grew stronger until he pulled out two of the Easter eggs and placed it in my hands. I stared down at them then back up at him.

"Ah… I found four eggs and decided that I would split them with you… I don't want the other kids to ridicule you. The event ends in three minutes so they can't beat you up for those eggs either…" I watched as he shifted in embarrassment.

I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Sasuke." He turned bright red then leaned in and quickly pecked my cheek with a kiss, causing me to blush. "W-would you like to walk back with me?" He asked; nervous and unsure if he should have asked that question in the first place. I nodded as I was still embarrassed over the fact that he had kissed my cheek.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me as he hugged me close to him before jumping out of the tree. He reached over and grabbed my hand as we walked to the start of the forest.

Before we reached the other kids; he let go of my hand then once again, gave me a kiss on the cheek before he ran off to the man that was apparently his older brother.

I held my hand on my check as a blush crept on my face once again before I turned a bright shade of red. All I could do was smile to myself as I stared at Sasuke talking to his brother.

†**6 Years Later†**

I snuck into the Uchiha compound; heading to the home that Sasuke was staying in. I quickly snuck into his kitchen, placing down the object I had brought with me before grabbing a paper from one of the drawers in the kitchen. I scribbled something on the paper before I hid it in the basket and bolted out of Sasuke's house, grinning to myself.

It was Easter time in Konoha yet again. I was now 12 years old, as were most of the other kids that I grew up with when going to the academy. Today, Kakashi wanted us to gather on the bridge due to the fact that we were in charge to watch over the kids that were doing the academy's annual Easter egg hunt.

I had woken up early just to place things in Sasuke's house and to make it to the bridge first. I plopped down and leaned against the bars of the bridge as I dozed off. I heard footsteps not too soon after, telling me that they were Sakura's and Sasuke's sound of arrival to await for Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he smiled at us; actually making it on time to the bridge for this mission. "Let's head off to the forest before the little kiddies actually get there. Remember to mask your chakras while there. You don't want the kids to feel scared while they go hunting for the eggs." We all nodded before running off to the forest. Before we entered, we cloaked our chakras then took off into the assigned positions.

I sat down on a branch then peered down to the kids that were now walking into the forest to look for the eggs. These guys didn't seem to be harsh on each other like the kids I went to school with. The kids would point out where the eggs were to each other and they would even try to keep the amount of eggs between each other even. I couldn't help but to smile at the innocent kids.

I heard a noise from behind, causing me to turn around to see Sasuke on the branch that was behind me. I cocked my head to the side as I raised a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be at the southern side?" I asked as he continued to stare at me with a blank expression. I glanced down towards his hand and noticed a piece of paper in his grasp.

My eye went wide when I found myself being pulled towards the branch that the raven was on. I gasped when I was slammed lightly against the tree.

"Akuma…" I heard him say softly before I felt something soft against my lips. My eyes went wide when I realized that Sasuke was kissing me. I smiled softly then closed my eyes; felling any and all stress leave me.

Sasuke muttered a 'thank you' against my lips as he continued to kiss me. The paper that was within his hands, slipped into the wind.

_Happy Easter, Teme._

_Just remember you are never alone. There will always be people around to hold their arms out to you. I know I will! ;) So get that stick out of your ass, you fool!_

_-Uzumaki Naruto Akuma_

_P.S. Getting those damn tomatoes were hard as hell!_

-AN-

This story was written back when I was watching a random Inuyasha episode. The idea just randomly came to mind, in which I still have no clue how I obtained the idea while watching Inuyasha to begin with… yeah.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
